Jacob's Twilight
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: Join Bella and Jacob in their journey to find their forever. Jacob is in for a bumpy ride.


The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer we just like to play with some wolves.

:

Jacob's Twilight

:

Author Antonia Sandoval

:

Chapter 1

:

(Bella's POV)

:

I cannot believe I'm back in forks Washington and voluntarily at that. My mother, who I have lived with in phoenix since she left my dad when I was five, has remarried to a baseball player. He travels a lot, when he does my mom usually stay home with me, but I could see how sad she gets when he leaves, and how much she misses him, so this time when he had to go on the road again, I volunteered to come stay with my dad, so she could go with him without having to worry about me. She told me I did not have to, but she has not been happy for a while, not until she met Phil and they married. I'll miss her but she deserves to be happy, besides I wanted to get to know my dad again. Through the years, I have only seen him once or twice a year. So me moving here to live with him and us getting closer will be a good thing…wouldn't it?

What could really happen, this is forks. A sleepy, rainy town in Washington, nothing exciting ever happens here.

I am now getting ready for my first day at school, forks high, yippee, I'm so excited…not. I hate being the new student, being the center of attention. I'm the daughter of the chief of police, who's wife walked out on him years ago taking me with her, so I'm sure there is more than a little curiosity about why I'm back.

Great, just great.

Dressing in some faded denim, long sleeve t-shirt, sneaker and my pull over phoenix hoodie, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs, where I found my dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee, he looked up when I walked in.

"Morning Bella. How did you sleep?" He asked smiling at me.

"Morning dad. I slept great." I answered smiling back

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk, noticing again, how bare it was. Then walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the cheerios, fixed my self a bowl, put everything back and sat on the chair in front of my dad to eat.

"I noticed there isn't much food in the house dad, I could do some shopping after school today. I could even do all the cooking." I said looking up at him.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry bout that hun. I usually don't bother and eat at the diner in town. I'll leave some money so you can buy what we need." He grinned. "When did you learn how to cook?"

I grinned back at him. "You forget who I have been living with all these years. Mom was hopeless in the kitchen. I figure if I was ever going to have a decent, unburnt, under cooked meal, I would have to learn, so I took some classes." I smiled widely at him "I promise not to poison you."

"I'm sure whatever you cook would be better than anything I could come up with."

He stood up and reached in his pocket for his wallet, handing me a few bills. "So, you looking forward to your first day at school?" he knows I always hated being the center of attention.

My stomach turned and I lost my appetite when I thought of it. "Not really." I replied

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If you need me I'm just a phone call away." He said squeezing my shoulder.

"Okay dad, thanks." I smiled at him as I got up to wash my bowl and put it away. I walked over to grab my backpack from where I left it on the floor by the chair I sat in and when I stood up he was standing in front of me, handing me a set of keys. He already gave me the extra keys to the house so I was puzzled. "What are these for?"

"I did not think you would want me to take you to school in my cruiser so I had brought an old truck from a friend before you got here. It's in good working condition. It was delivered early this morning."

I was surprised. I did not know what it looked like, but I thought it was very considerate of him to do that for me. I reached over and hugged him. "Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome. I hope you like it." We pulled apart and he looked at his watch. "I better get going if I don't want to be late for work."

"Okay dad, I'll see you later and I know I will love the truck."

He smiled at me, grabbed what he needed and left.

I put on my coat and left soon after, locking up behind me. In the driveway was the truck he bought me and I loved it. It was a sixties model pickup truck, red in color and sturdy. The wheels looked new, which I was grateful for, because of the rainy weather in forks, I would need it if I did not want to go sliding all over the place.

I got in, when I started the truck; I laid my head against the steering wheel. Oh no! If I was thinking about silently entering the school on my first day, I can just forget that. The engine was a little loud, but I still loved it. Pulling out of the driveway, I started on my way to school, hoping this day won't be as bad as I fear. There were quite a few people still in the parking lot when I got there and as soon as I pulled in and parked, it seems as though all eyes turned to me. I grabbed my backpack, turned off the truck, exited and locked it behind me. Doing my best to pretend I was not the center of attention.

I was walking through the hallway towards the office to pick up my schedule, when my back began to tingle as if some one was staring at me. I told myself not to look, but curiosity got the best of me, so I stopped and looked over my shoulders. There were five pairs of eyes watching me as they walked towards me. They were very pale in complexion as if they never felt the sun and had eyes of the palest gold I had ever seen. One was a small pixie like girl with spiked black hair, who smiled and waved as they passed and sable haired boy who grinned slightly, not wanting to be rude, I smiled and waved tentatively at them.

Reaching the office I pulled the door open to enter and ran into what felt like a brick wall, falling back on my but.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up." I heard a deep masculine voice say and felt warm hands touching my arms. "Are you okay?" The voice asked. I was about to answer when our eyes connected and I was thrown for loop, looking into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, I felt as if I was drowning in it, then as if a cable from his heart had reached out and connected with mine. I was confused and tried to look away, but I couldn't. Some how I knew this boy and I were connected in some way. In what way, I don't have a clue. All I know is I cannot break the connection of our gaze.

His gaze went front shock to amazement, then anger. "You know you should watch where you're going." The angry tone in his voice finally allowed me to look away. He roughly helped me up. When I was once again on my feet, our gaze met once again, and I was almost sucked in again. I felt a tingling in my arm and looked down, he did the same and realizing he still held my arm. He quickly released it as if it bit him.

"Being new does not give you the excuse to walk around without looking where you're going." And began to help pick up my scattered things, but I brushed his help away. "Now because of you I'm going to be late." He added

"Don't bother; I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any longer." I replied. As I started gathering my things.

"Whatever, just stay out my way from now on." And stalked away.

"Don't worry about that, with your attitude I would be more than happy to." I replied to his retreating back. I will definitely be keeping my distance from that one boy.

I stood there watching him walk away with my mouth open. His attitude sure changed when he looked at me. I wonder why? He does not know me. I still watched him. He was tall and very muscular for a high school student. His hair reached pass his shoulders and was pulled back into a low ponytail. His face was way beyond handsome. I guess that's as far as his beauty goes, because his attitude stinks. I shook my head and entered the office, walking over to retrieve my schedule from the woman behind the counter. Along with my schedule, I was given a map of the school to help me find my way more easily, but with my sense of direction, even with an arrow pointing the way, I would still get lost. I stood outside of the office trying to make sense of the map I was given. This school was set very differently from the one I attended in phoenix. They had different buildings for certain classes.

"Hi, you're Isabella Swan right?"

I looked behind me and saw a medium height blond hair boy, looking at me curiously. "Hi and it's Bella." I replied smiling at him

"What?" He asked confused. Then seemed to realize what I had said. "Okay Bella," he smiled. "I'm Mike." We shook hands. "Nice to meet you." I said smiling back.

He looked at the map in my hands. "What's your first class?" He asked, I showed him my schedule. "Your first class is history," he said after looking at it. "That's  
>my first class too. You can follow me. We better hurry before we're late."<p>

"Thanks, you just saved my but, even with that map, I'm sure I would have gotten lost."

We both laughed as we made our way to class. When we got there the teacher was already there, but class had not begun yet. I walked over and gave her my schedule, she signed it and told me to sit wherever I found a vacancy. I looked around hoping I would find a seat next to them, but there was none. I felt someone watching me and looked over. It was the boy that was with the group of students that was staring at me in the hall earlier. The one that smiled at me and as luck would have it, the only empty seat was next to him. When he noticed me looking at him and began walking towards him, he smiled.

"Hi". I said quietly. As I sat next to him. "I'm Bella."

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I waited for him to shake my hand but he didn't, he smiled so I would not feel insulted.

We went over things I already knew, but I took notes anyway to keep my hands busy and my mind off the boy sitting next to me, who I could sense, once in a while, throwing glances my way. I was relieved when the bell finally rang, ending the class. Before he moved, I was up and out of the classroom. I saw mike in the hallway, we found out we had the same lunch period and he invited me to join him and some of his friends and he would save a seat for me. Then I went to find my next class.

The rest of my classes seem to go by pretty quickly and I was now on my way to lunch. Thank god, the class after this is the last one, then I get to go home, the one thing bad about that is that it is gym. I am not very athletic, at all really, but I'll just have to deal with it. I get to do this all again tomorrow, whoopee for me, I thought sarcastically as I pushed open the door to the cafeteria and entered. Someone tapped me on my shoulder as soon as I entered, it was mike.

"I saved a seat for you." He said as he led me to the table where there were two other guys and one pretty dark haired girl with glasses, already sitting. He introduced me to them as Tyler, Eric and Angela.

I put my backpack down. "I'll just go grab something to eat." I bought a salad and a sprite and brought it back to the table and sat down.

"So Bella, how was your first day?" Angela asked

"It was okay," I replied. "You know how first day and being a new student can be."

"You are the biggest news around here in a while." Ben said sheepishly

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your father has been telling anyone who would listen, that you were coming to stay with him. The news sort of trickled down."

"Yeah," Angela cut in. "He is very happy you're here" she seem to think for a minute, looked down at her food then back at me. "I know you're here to see your dad, but from what I heard, you're here to stay?"

"Yeah, my mom re-married a baseball player and he travels a lot. She usually stay home with me when he does, but she was not happy. This way she can travel with him and I can get to know my dad better."

"I'm glad you're going to spend more time with your dad. He has missed you." Angela replied, smiling shyly.

Before I could respond there was a commotion, a bunch of girls giggling at the table by ours. They were looking and pointing at the entrance. I turned to see what they were so excited about. The gorgeous Indian boy had entered but he was not alone. Five other boys, who looked more like men and five beautiful Indian girls were with him. When they walked by our table, he glanced at me, then stopped, stiffened and kept going. One of the girls from the next table greeted him. "Hi Jacob." And waved her hand at him. "We have an extra seat if you would like to sit with us."

"No, but thank you." He replied, smiling tightly at her and kept going. So that's his name, Jacob. I use to have a childhood friend with that name, but he was a whole lot nicer than this one..

"She's so pathetic." I heard Angela say under her breath. I looked at her. "Why do you say that? Who is she?"

"That's Lauren, she has a big crush on Jacob. The way she chases him is so pathetic. Scares away any other girl who shows any interest in him." She stops and shakes her head. "She asks him the same question everyday and always receive the same answer. " she glance over to where they were sitting. "I guess she figures one day he'll give in and sit with her."

"Who's the girl sitting with her? I asked

"That's Jessica." Ben replied

"They're supposed to be the it girls." Angela added, making the quotation mark with her fingers.

"Only to themselves their the it girls. They're a little too giggly for me." Ben supplied

I glanced over to where Jacob and his friends were sitting. "Who are they by the way?" I asked pointing discreetly towards them.

"They're from La Push Indian reservation. They're not very sociable. They speak if you speak to them, but they mainly stick to themselves." Angela replied

"You can't really blame them." Ben added. "When they first came, most of the kids were not that welcoming."

"The best beach is located in La Push." Angela said

"What?" I asked, confused about this change of subject.

"The beach where they live. We have bonfires and get togethers there a lot." She replied, "Maybe you can join us sometime."

"I love the surfing there." Ben added

"Sounds like fun." I replied, not sure about going there. And running into Jacob. "I'll have to think about it.'

"I'll give you my number and I'll take yours so you can call if you ever want to go."

She took out her notebook and wrote her number on a piece of paper and hand it to me, when I reached over to take it from her, I felt a tingling on the back of my neck., as if someone was burning my back with their gaze. I knew before I looked who it was, Jacob. He was staring at me quixically. So were the rest of the kids with him. When he realized I was watching him. A look of anger came over his face. He quickly gathered his things and left. His friends watched him go in shock, then turned back to look at me. "What was that all about?" Angela asked. I turned to look at her.

"I have no idea. He seems to have taken a dislike to me." I decided it was not worth my time to even think about and started eating my lunch.

* * *

><p>We hope you enjoyed.<p>

The rest of this story will be posted on the Jacob and Bella dedicated site It's Only Natural. Click the hyperlink on our profile page to get there or click on our homepage link.


End file.
